The Make Up Date
by LockyTOSM
Summary: So, in "All you need is Cake" Laney went to all the trouble of organising a whole bunch of romantic stuff to do together, Corey remained completely oblivious. Until now... Corey decides that one day when Kin and Kon aren't going to practise he can make it up to her. By organising a "re-do date" filled with all the cliche love stuff Laney did for him. Cute Corney Story, please read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Getting Ready for a Big Day**

**Nobody POV-**

It was a normal morning in Peaceville, and by morning I mean _literally_ morning. It was 12:15 am. _What in the world is anyone doing awake at this time?_ Well Corey has just been up all night and -so far- all day, texting on the phone to his best friend, and secret crush, Laney Penn. Currently, Corey is very excited. He has a _crazy plan that just might work..._

**Corey POV-**

_Eeeek! _

I'm screaming like a girl and it's only like, 12 in the morning, better shut up before I wake anyone...

I lean over my bed and switch on my phone. The screen lights up brightly which hurts my eyes and I go partially blind. Then as I turn it's brightness down the screen's contents become clearer.

Okay so _yeah_... My wallpaper on my phone is something I try to keep a secret. No, not because I'm the kind of guy who has pictures of pretty girls on wearing next-to-nothing on his phone. Although, my wallpaper _is_ of a pretty girl. That girl would be Laney Penn. I kinda took a picture with her one time during practise and it looked cute, so now it's my wallpaper. She doesn't know of course. It's one of my secrets.

Anyway, after daydreaming at my phone's lock screen for a good five minutes, I go and re-read parts of my convo with Lanes. Gee we talked A LOT. After scrolling down for a bit I finally get to the juicy part.

_C- Haha yeah I guess... Cherry Grapestain has got a large fan base, but we can beat her! Oh yeah I forgot - so the twins won't be at practise tomorrow, you wanna do some fun stuff? Together. Like idk head to Belchies or the beach or fun fair or something? ..._

_L-Yeah! :) definitely Core! But hey, didn't we do all that stuff on our "date?"_

_C- ... Pffft... No way that's ridiculous... :o_

_L- hmmmm sure, anyway it's late _

_C- actually it's 'early' _

_L- AND I think I'm gonna sleep now_

_C- awwww okay then... Sweet dreams little Laney_

_L- your such a flirt_

_C- uhh I love you too?_

_L- Goodnight._

_C- morning...it's morning_

Ugh... I can't believe myself. Even now when I read that again I blush slightly! I'm absolutely ridiculous! It couldn't be more obvious that I love this girl! I gotta calm myself down quick! Anyway... I got a long day ahead... Better sleep.

***Sleepy Time Transition***

**Laney POV-**

Once again I re-read the messages that Corey sent me. He wants to do a whole bunch of cheesey romantic stuff with me! It's all I can do to not faint right now!

But I guess it's just because we are good _friends_... He wouldn't have asked me to do this if the twins were gonna be there tomorrow... And the "_I love you too_" thing was probably just sarcasm... Ugh why can't he have said that in real life so I'd know or not?!

Well at least I got tomorrow to look forward to.

***The Next Day Transition***

**Corey POV-**

I wake up relatively early, which probably isn't good seeing as I got to sleep at 12:30 this morning... Waking up early meant I could have a nice morning shower. And by nice I mean "I just woke up, now I'm standing under a downfall of hot water. "_This is how to wake up pleasantly?"_

After that I get dressed into my regular threads. Unfortunately I was missing my iconic beanie... I'll find it later. On the bright side, today is going to be awesome. And I got a crazy plan that just might work.

_*ding dong* _

Oh great, that can only be two things: a smart cat that somehow pushed the doorbell button -which isn't too likely, OR it's Lanes. And I'm still missing my beanie!

I slide down the side of the stairs "gracefully" then land on my bum. Which hurt. I hear something happening outside, then the click of a lock and suddenly the door swings open.

What do you know? I was right -and no it isn't a cat- "Uhhh... Morning Lanes." I say whilst trying to get up.

"Hey cutie," gosh I hope she didn't see me blush just then. "Question: where's your beanie!?" She says with a shocked face as if it's like she just heard someone died, "oh yeah and why are you on the ground?"

"Why is my beanie more important than me being possibly hurt? I feel unloved," I pretend to huff.

"And good morning too you too," she replies.

As she helps me up I notice that she is wearing a backpack.

"Lanes you didn't need to pack stuff, we aren't going on a holiday together?" '_unfortunately_' I add in my mind.

"Oh, yeah about this," she takes it off and begins to open it. Then she turns around so that I can't see her. I see a flash of orange where I should see her gorgeous red hair.

"I found your beanie!" She exclaims while eyeing MY characteristic beanie on HER head.

"Whaaat? How did you get that?" I ask curiously.

She then glances down. Wait! Did she just blush? No I must have imagined it...

"Uh yeah... Uhhhh... Kin uh... Dared me to! Uh... Take it and uhh... I uhh..."

"You stole my most prized possession?"

"Well not _stole_, I WAS going to give it back. Here," she gestures to her head for me to take it from her.

Instead I leave it. "Nah fella. You look pretty cute in it." And I lightly tap her nose.

Then after she begins to get comfy in it I grab it from her.

"Who am I kidding? I'm not myself without this thing."

We then squabble for a while about music, bands, the twins and cheese, and "cute" boy bands.

"You don't seriously like those _fake, lip-syncing_ boys who are only famous because they are handsome?" I ask her trying not to sound jealous.

"Well they are pretty _cute_..." she replies which sends my heart down a bit. Then she adds, "but I know a much cuter boy in a band."

"Uhhh and who may that be Lanes? Do I know him?" I'm really curious because I wanna know who I'm competing with.

"Uh well. He's in a famous band. And he has dyed his hair to a cool colour. And he's very popular with the ladies. But I love him to bits more than anyone could."

"Is it... Michael Clifford from 5SOS?"

She sighs, and doesn't answer instead she says, "So when do you plan on leaving? Because as fun as your house is and all, it's no really the best place for a date."

"So this is a_ date _then?" I tease/ask.

"Let's just head to Belchies already."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**so guys, what did ya think? Hopefully it won't take long to upload chapter 2, depends on how long it takes for me figure out how to upload another chapter onto something and etc. (I suck with technology)**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed this! See you next chapter**

** byeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Super Straw Shenanigans **

**Laney POV-**

"Let's just head to Belchies already," I say to avoid Corey's obliviousness.

I didn't want him knowing how much I am already enjoying this. I've been with him, _alone_, for not even an _hour_ and I'm already struggling not to straight up kiss his adorable little face. And _believe me_, that's something I have contemplated doing, various times.

"Yeah sure thing, I'll just go grab my my stuff and we'll, leave."

"Sure Core."

He runs upstairs and nearly trips on the for the second time today. I hear a door open, some rummaging around and finally I see him running back downstairs, with his phone and wallet in hand.

"Got 'em, let's go!" He says as he pulls me close to his body and walks out the door with me. I immediately begin to blush, and wonder what this boy is planning for today.

_"Probably nothing special. He's clearly just doing this because he's friendly. Stop getting your hopes up!"_ My mind tells me.

But then my hearts says, _"Well then why does he have his arm around your shoulder then? There's no hurt in having fun. You go girl!"_ I like what my heart tells me more.

And now I'm talking with myself.

***Wicked Cool Transition***

We walk into Belchies and the first thing Core says is, "Now Laney, I invited you here, so that means I'm paying for you. No discussion."

"Awwww, thanks Core," I say, then I grab his hand. Today I plan on making my move. So I'm doing what my heart said to.

He then stutters out, "yeah... No problem... Uhh, what do.. You w-want now? Foods on me. Feel free to take advantage of that." Is he stuttering because we are holding hands? Nah. I'm overanalysing.

Then I laugh. "Oh I _plan_ on it," He then fakes a whine, "I think I'll get a extra large super straw chocolate milkshake!" He glanced down at me with his beautiful blue eyes, "uhh Lanes, the _most expensive_ thing? I'm not _that _rich."

"Haha, no. It's to _share_ dummy." Because I know he's not made of cash, and it will be _adorable_ to share another milkshake.

"Ohhhh. But chocolate again? You sure?"

"Certain."

"Sure thing sweetheart." He winks.

_"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Did he just wink? AND call me sweetheart?"_ I start giggling. He laughs and bops my nose.

He then goes to make our order, "Hey, Milkshake Barney. I'll have one extra large super straw milkshake to share please.

"Sure thing Corey," he replies in his cockney-accent. "To share you say? Does that mean you'll want two straws?"

I decide to speak up, "Will that cost anything more?" Hoping that Corey gets our inside joke.

He must have as he then laughs and says to Barney, "Yes it's to share. But I think we won't need another straw."

Milkshake Barney laughs and says to Corey, "Is that because you want to save money? Or for _another _reason?" He teases us.

I just blush and stare at my feet. Corey gives Barney a non-convincing laugh in reply, "Shhhh Barney, not in front of _mi-lady_."

We then sit down at a table for two. As we wait for our milkshake I decide to have some fun with Corey.

"So I'm 'your-lady' now am I?"

"Haha yeah you wish. Right now your "_mi-Laney_."

We laugh at his pun. Then I decide to move forward to get closer to his cute-ness.

I remember over-hearing what Trina said about boys enjoying eye contact. Even though the advice came from _her_ I decide to give it a shot. So I start to stare at his eyes.

He doesn't notice immediately. But he eventually does. For a brief moment we just sit there, staring at each other. As soon as I began to get lost from trying to see further than his eyes, he breaks and glances down.

Whilst I'm upset that he looked away. I notice that the way he did it wasn't because he felt awkward for a bad reason. He looked like he enjoyed himself and he just wasn't able to keep staring.

"Here you are for the two Lovers," we are surprised by Barney's sudden appearance. "One extra large super straw chocolate milkshake... to share. And seeing as something _more_ is seriously going on here, I made some, arrangements to the milkshake. Enjoy!"

"What do you reckon he did to it?" Oh wait..." I notice that Barney has put two straws in.

My heart goes down because I won't be tasting Corey in my milkshake. **(Not in dirty way geez guys. Get your mind out of the sewers!)**

Then as we start drinking as I drink I notice that there _is_ something going on.

"Lanes, does your's taste like cotton candy in the straw?"

Cotton Candy! Wow that brings me back. I remember me and Corey shared our kiss on New Years and it tasted like cotton candy. But how did Barney know? I _swear_ if the twins put something on the Grojband Facebook page I'll kill them!

Corey then takes a bite out of his straw then his face lights up adorably. "Lanes, eat the straw. Now."

I obey. And after one bite I realise that the straw is a cotton candy _flavoured_ chewy straw!

So me and Corey simultaneously drink the milkshake. Then we begin to eat our straws.

As I eat, I feel something tugging my straw. Yet, I keep chewing. Then I feel my straw lift out of the cup and I look up to see Corey's face, barely and inch from my own. I hope he can't see how madly I am blushing right now! Then suddenly. Corey stops eating what must be a _connected_ straw, and kissed me on the cheek!

I feel like fainting. I start to blush so much that my hair is probably matching my face.

"Sorry... I just h-had to do that." He says while awkwardly trying to seem natural.

"It's fine. Thanks I.. Uhh." I stutter.

Suddenly we hear a single person loudly clapping.

"Corey my friend! Good show! I was gonna charge you extra for the set up with the straws. But after that performance I think I'll let it slide."

I feel like walking up to Barney and hugging him for setting that up. I wouldn't care if I had to pay, because that was worth it. Corey puts his head on the table so I can't see his face.

I check my phone for the time and see that it's still only 10:23 am. I grab Corey's hand and whisper into his ear, "how about we go and maybe visit the beach for a bit? How about that?"

He picks up his head and I see his eyes sparkle as he says, "I'd love to."

I walk out the door and wait outside as Corey goes to pay Milkshake Barney for the milkshake. I watch from the window and I see Corey saying something to Barney but I can't quite hear or read his lips. Then I see Corey walking towards the door and I decide to do something fun.

**Corey POV-**

As I walk out the door to go to Laney, I notice that she's nowhere to be seen.

Immediately I get worried and shout her name.

No reply.

So I run around the place frantically and begin to panic. I see people walking everywhere and wonder who took her. Where could she be?

"BOO!"

I jump as I see that Laney was hidden behind a dumpster and she scared me.

"Hahahahaha! You were so scared! You had no clue! It was adorable!" She mocks me playfully.

"Oh haha very funny Lanes. Let's just go to the beach."

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Sunburn, Swimming and Silly Secrets**.

**Corey POV-**

"Oh haha very funny Lanes. Let's just go to the beach." I say to get things moving along.

***To the Beach Transition***

As we arrive at the beach I realise how lucky I must be. It is a beautiful day, I'm with my crush at the beach, and there is _literally_ nobody else here -apart for the two lifeguards, duh.

"Woah... Like uh, where is everyone?" Laney asks. "Did Barney set this up too?"

I chuckle softly. "Well now nobody will get to have as much fun as I plan on having with you Lanes!"

We play around on the sand for a bit, and decide to go swimming later. First she buries me in the sand. Then I escape and chase her around a bit. Then I decide to begin burying her.

"Haha Lanes, I'm gonna give you a mermaid tail!" I say as I begin shovelling sand for her. As she lays down she says, "Don't I look pretty enough without a tail? Or do you have some weird flipper fetish I should know about?"

This is a very awkward question as it's actually neither, but something much more _personal_ and sort-of embarrassing. But I decide that I can definitely trust her with it.

"Well of course you look pretty Lanes! And no I don't have a flipper fetish. But it is something like that..."

"Go on?"

"Uhh well... I kinda... _love_...D-Disney Princesses..."

"So... You want me to be a princess?"

"Yes! Wait no! I mean... I don't know, maybe. Sort of."

"Uh please explain _Prince Charming_."

"Actually Prince Charming is more a Shrek character... But I mean. Yes I want you to be a princess. But I want you to be a rock goddess. And then I want you to be your cute little self. But you do make a wonderful princess."

"Aww well thanks Core. I think I'll stay myself? Sounds good?"

"Perfect."

As I stand to get more sand for her tail, I see her move. When suddenly-

_GRAB!_

Laney grabbed at my feet and has tripped me over. As I stumble I close my eyes and fall. Luckily I fall onto the sand. Only when I open my eyes. I see that I've fallen right onto Laney. "_Not the first time you've fallen for her."_ My mind teases me.

"Gee Core, you can't keep yourself off me today can you?" She teases. I just blush and stare at her. Making direct eye contact. Is it me or is she red?

"Uh Lanes, are you feeling okay? You look really red!" Oh no. I suddenly realise what's wrong. "Lanes you got sunburnt! Quick get into shade! Cover your head!" I take my beanie off and place it on her head to protect her. But she only gets more red.

"Lanes it's getting worse! We better get into the water and cool you off!"

"Uh Core that won't be necessary."

"Yeah it will Lanes! Your heating up big time!"

I pick her up out of the sand and carry her bridal style. "Okay well at least stay in the shade with me." I say. Then I notice as I carry her she gets even redder! "Lanes it's getting worse real fast!"

I eventually reach the change rooms where there is a little overhead roof for us to stay under. I lay Lanes down and start to rub sunscreen on her face to help her with the sunburn. She smiles cutely and I finish rubbing it in.

"There Lanes, just wait a while and it might go away." I say. Then I kiss her forehead where I rubbed the sunscreen.

"T-thanks... Core." She stutters out.

"Anything for you Lanes." Now I'm hoping I didn't blow the whole, _'hiding the crush on her'_ thing. But she looks happy. And her sunburn appears to be getting better.

"That's odd. The redness has gone away? Strange sunburn you got there." I comment.

"Well if it's better wanna head into the water?" She asks, "we are right next to the change rooms I could get changed now."

"Sure." I say.

As she goes in I start daydreaming about what she'll wear. A cute bikini if I'm lucky?

_"No! Stop thinking like that. Regardless of if she likes you or not you won't ruin this by just being a pervert! You gotta respect the girl if you love her!"_ My mind tells me.

While I'm waiting I decide to get ready too. It's much simpler being a boy, all I need to do is wear board shorts and take of my shirt and I'm all set. I realise that I'll have to take my beanie off as well. But as I go to remove it I remember that Laney still has it.

Gosh she looked _adorable_ with it on. I feel like I could have told her, but I don't wanna seem desperate I guess. She _did_ look cute though.

I hear a door opening and I see Lanes walk out carrying a towel and her clothes. She is wearing a gorgeous two piece swimsuit with a red and white, polka dot pattern.

I look at her in awe and realise my mouth is open. I quickly shut it, but she saw and she giggles.

"It's not much, but it's all I got."

I take my chance to be sweet.

"Lanes I don't care what you are wearing. Your pretty little face alone is _beautiful,_ let alone the rest of your body. You could look stunning wearing rags. But FYI, you look perfect now, and _always_."

"Aww thanks Core." She leans up and kisses my cheek. _SCORE_!

As we walk in the sand, I shout, "Race you!" And spring towards the crashing waves.

She starts running and, _damn she's fast_. I had a head start and she's _already_ gained it back. Eventually she races past me, and splashes into the water.

"You coming in slow poke? The waters beautiful!" She says.

_"That's not all that's beautiful here."_ I think to myself.

I dive in and splash Lanes. We then start a splash fight. We are both laughing having fun. I'm absolutely loving today. It couldn't get better -or could it?

As I splash her she dives underwater. Since there are waves I can't quite make out her body underwater. Suddenly she jumps up and surprises me. "SHARK ATTACK!" She jokes, as we remember the last time we went to the beach together, when the twins annoyed us. We play more games, body surf a bit, and I give Laney a piggy back through the waves.

As we get out of the water and decide to just sit together on the sand.

I make my move by holding her hand. Once again her face goes red.

"Lanes what is up with your sunburn? It is sunburn right?

**Laney POV-**

I sigh again. He has no idea, at all, how much I _adore_ this boy. I lean my head on his shoulder as we watch the waves crashing. It's so peaceful. I can almost hear his heart beating.

"Hey look. Dolphins!" Core says joyously. As he moves his arm to point he bumps me in the jaw.

"Woah! So sorry Lanes! Are you okay?" He over reacts again but I play along with it.

"Yeah uh it's okay. You just got me on the sunburnt part." I fake a groan.

"Lanes don't be hurt! I'll make it better!"

"And how do you plan on doing that Dr Riffin?"

"Uh I could try giving it a kiss?"

I instantly blush. Hoping he just thinks it's sunburn. And he does.

"Lanes I can see more sunburn on your cheeks."

Before I know it he pecks at my cheeks with his lips.

Awwww he's so adorable! Why can't he just love me already?!

"Where else does it hurt? He asks with a curious look on his face.

"Uh well you bumped my jaw bu-"

He cuts me off with a kiss to the lips. It's pure bliss. I seriously can't feel better. As soon as I go to kiss him back he breaks apart.

"Wowwwww... I mean, uh. Feeling better Laney?" He asks looking absolutely magical.

I can't speak. Anything I feel like saying won't come out right now.

We stay silent for a few more minutes. I'm still holding his hand and I placed my head back on his shoulder. It seriously can't get better than this.

Corey breaks the silence by asking, "Hey lanes it's 2:30 wanna go and head to the Fun Fair and then I'll take you home?"

"As long as I get to go with you right?" I attempt at flirting.

He bops my nose.

"Lets go Lanes."

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Did ya enjoy it? Hope you did of course. Next chapter should be uploaded soon... And by soon I mean "I don't know when". Probably not today or even tomorrow, I got a blood test and stuff... Anyone any help with that stuff? **

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed!**

**byeeeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Cotton Candy Cuteness**

**Laney POV-**

"Let's go Lanes." Corey says, as he stands up. He puts his hand down and gestures for me to stand. I take his hand willingly and he helps me up. Then we walk and I link our arms as if we are doing a dance.

And we walk like that all the way up to the change rooms. To get dressed out of my swimsuit. _Hell no_, am I going to a Fun Fair with just this on. _Even_ if Corey does something cute... Actually I'd do anything for that amazing boy, but you get the picture.

As I exit the room I see that Corey is standing out there, already, waiting for me. I instantly worry that I took to long. How could I have? Maybe my makeup took a while... No. I'm just overreacting again.

"Wow Lanes, you were quick, I only just got done!" He says. Confirming that I worry too much.

He holds out his hand as he asks, "Shall we head to the Fair, go on some rides, and see what happens?" I wonder what he meant by "_see what happens_" but he probably just means as in have fun or something. "Let's go then," I say as I smile and take his hand.

***To the Fair Transition* **

As we arrive at the fair, once again Corey stops to tell me, "Laney, I did invite you after all. So same thing goes. I pay. For everything."

I hug him in thanks and he is surprised but he hugs me back. I am tempted to stay and wait to see how long it take for him to break the hug, but I decide that hugging for over-longed periods of time seems out of place in the current context.

Corey stands at the kiosk, "Two tickets please."

Once again today, we see Barney, this time as Fun Fair Barney. "Why hello there Corey. Good to see you're still with that very special woman of yours. Would you like Unlimited Rides Passes, Medium Passes, Premium Passes, or the Infinite Passes?"

"Uh what's the Infinite Pass?" I ask. I've never heard of it before.

"Well Laney, it's like the unlimited rides pass, only not only do you get unlimited rides, you get free food, you can go in the fast-track line ups, and the passes can be used forever."

"Well I like the sound of that, how about you Lanes?" Corey asks smiling. "I'm happy to pay of course."

But I decide that, even if these passes would be very cool. I don't want to exhaust Corey's cash balance. "Actually Corey, I don't think that they are necessary. We can still have fun, even if we don't spend lots of money. You say that you don't care about buying me things. Well I don't need you to buy lots to make me happy. You do that enough." I take a big breath in after saying that.

Corey brings me close to him, kisses my cheek and thanks me kindly.

Barney however says, "You two are absolutely adorable. How about this Corey; as a special treat. Just for you two, so _don't tell the twins_. After you guys great performance at my daughters wedding, my Coffee Shop, my Vegetarian Restaurant, and for saving the world I live in. How's about I give you two the Infinite Passes, free of charge. Just for being so cute together."

Before Corey and I can say another word Fun Fair Barney gives us the passes and pushes us through the gates. Not bothering to hear our thanks.

"Well that was nice of him." Corey says a-matter-of-fact-ly. "Just so you know, I was fine with spending the money. Being a band frontman and all has it's perks. Now how shall we abuse this power?" He smiles.

I decide to go straight for the fun stuff. We do the Dodg'em Cars, but since there was only one car left Corey and I share, he steers while I hold the brakes, only I keep nudging him so we crash and he keeps moving my feet so the car stops. We both laugh so hard. Then we do the Mirror Maze. Where I keep getting lost and begin to trip out from not knowing which way was up or down. Then I see Corey so I run to him, and he runs to me. Then we both walk into a glass wall holding us apart. **(It's a metaphor for their love. Something keeps holding them apart. Until today.)** The real fun comes when we do the Ferris Wheel.

Before we line up, we see that not many people are on it so the ride will last a solid half hour. I don't know what kind of crazy stuff Corey and I will do during the half hour.

"If the ride lasts so long, we should get something to eat," I say. "Oh and since that was my idea, I'll have to pay for us!" At first he looks surprised until I gesture to our Bracelets indicating our Infinite Passes for free food. Then he chuckles to me.

"Okay, I'll get a large cotton candy." His eyes sparkle as he says the words. He definitely remembers the kiss. I do. And this cotton candy will get it all started if I am lucky.

I order two large cotton candy balls and we line up for the Ferris Wheel. Within five minutes we are both sitting together in a small box. Talking and laughing about fun stories and other things. There is basically nobody else on the ride, except for two people on the carriage beside us. I can't quite make out there details but there is one large person and one small. I then forget about them and begin focusing on the interesting person; Corey.

"Woah Lanes, we are pretty high up. Look outside." He says.

As I stand the whole carriage shakes frighteningly. I jump over to Corey's side and unintentionally land on his lap. I then blush a dark crimson red and nuzzle myself into his warm body. We sit there for a while. Until he speaks up.

"Laney, I'm out of cotton candy... Can I share yours?" I look up and see the sadness in his face, it's so adorable but sad, I wanna cry. So I give him my stick and he brightens up immediately.

I laugh as he finishes off what was left of my cotton candy. Then when there is none left at all, he looks at me.

This time we stare at each other. He doesn't break, and I blush like crazy. Then he notices something.

"Hey Lanes, there's still some cotton candy left." I look around. Then up at him, "I don't see any Core." He blushes and stutters out adorably, "I'll get it for you."

And he kisses me.

This time I know it's a "I love you" kiss and not a "I'll make it better" kiss. So I kiss him back.

The heavenly sensation of my lips on his. I can feel his warmth all over. I'm still I'm his arms nuzzled against his body and he is hugging me. This moment should last forever and I know that I won't be the one who ends it. And why should I? Nobody is here to see! It's just me and Corey.

As we eventually break apart, he just looks at me. I love this boy and I always will. No matter what happens. And now hopefully he knows, and he feels the same way towards me too.

"You... Like m-me, back?" He asks sweetly.

"No Corey," his face drops. "I love you back."

And I kiss him softly again.

The ride ends shortly after that. I get off his lap and walk out of the carriage, side-by-side with Corey, leaning my head on his shoulder, him holding my hand.

We both know where to go next. Without even saying it we head to the Tunnel of Love.

Once we get onto the ride I rest on him and he holds me close to his body. I start playing with his hands and he starts to fiddle with my hair. He takes his beanie off and places it gently onto my head. We don't talk. We just sit and enjoy each other's existence.

**Corey POV- **

Laney was right.

When you are in love, doing nothing at all is wonderful. I don't want this moment to end. Even though I know it will have to because the ride only lasts 6 minutes. I lightly kiss her hair and whisper to her, "I love you Laney Penn."

She giggles and says, "Do you know now long I've wanted to hear that?"

"Do you know how long I've wanted to say that?" I flirt back. I kiss her again just because I can.

"So, are we together now?" She asks.

"Together now, together in the future and together for as long as I love you. And as long as you are Laney Penn, I'll love you. And after that, when I make you Laney Riffin, I'll love you more."

She kisses me on the lips for saying that. And I meant every word of it.

"I Love you Corey. I love you too."

**Nobody POV-**

Unknown to the two Lovers, someone was watching them. Two someone's. Two someone's named Kin and Kon.

Good on them for not lying to Corey. They honestly weren't at practise. They had been to Belchies, to the beach, and were currently at the Fun Fair. How convenient it was that they happened to be at the same places that Corey and Laney went?

_How convenient indeed._

**END CHAPTER 4**

**really really sorry guys! Didn't want this chapter to take so long it just kinda did! Hope you did enjoy it anyway! Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully! If not definitely the day after! Thanks guys. Happy writings to all!**

**byeeeeeeee **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

**Laney POV-**

"I love you Corey. I love you too," I say while gently kissing his cheek. He then kisses my hand like a gentleman would to a respectable woman. I giggle in delight. "_He just said he'll marry you! What a darling!"_ My mind tells me.

As we get off the Tunnel of Love ride, Corey gets off first then picks me up and carries me. Then he puts me down, and I jump back into his arms. He kisses my forehead again, and I blush because it's adorable that he does that so much. Then he gives me a piggy-back.

He looks behind his shoulder at me, "Hey Lanes, it's getting close to five. Wanna head back to the Groj? Then I can take you home." He asks me politely.

"Sure thing Core."

***To the Groj Transition***

As we walk home Corey continuously flatters me. Tells me cute stories, and I cuddle him a lot. I just can't get over the fact that he liked me back, and I had no _idea_!

Eventually we reach the Groj. Corey goes to open the door then finds out it's locked. I lean over and pick up the "Welcome" rug to find the spare key. However it isn't there.

"Probably just Trina being annoying as usual," Corey says optimistically.

I knock on the door.

Suddenly we hear two loud gasps, running footsteps, someone falling over, and the door opens.

"Kin! Kon!" Corey and I say in unison.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you weren't going to be at practise?"

"How did you get in?"

"When did you get here?"

Corey bombards them with questions, which Kin and Kon take turns answering.

"One- Well, we were just... Chilling out."

"Two- Yeah and we weren't were we. So we didn't lie!"

"Three- We _do know_ where the spare key is. So does Laney."

"Four- Just ten minutes ago."

I look at them suspiciously, Corey comes over and joins me. We glare at them them and they start to break apart.

"Tell me, _everything_." I threaten them, then Corey puts his arm around my shoulder and I ease up.

Kin begins their confession.

"Well. It all started when I saw Corey's phone wallpaper yesterday..."

"You saw what!" Corey yells. He then retrieves his phone from his pocket and turns the screen on.

"Core, your wallpaper is _me_?" I ask while blushing.

"Yeah uh... Your kinda the cutest person ever..." And he kisses my cheek.

"Oh yeah, we are dating now," I tell the twins.

They nod. "Yeah we know! It was all part of our plan! You two are adorbs!" Kon yells excitedly,

"Explain this, plan of yours Kin." Corey says, still with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Well as I said, I saw your wallpaper. And I deduced that it was because you secretly like Laney. So then I devised a brilliant plan to get you together."

"Yeah, it was sooo obvious you liked him Laney. We had to help out!" Kon chips in.

"So, I told Kon that practise tomorrow would be called off for us two, because I knew Corey would want some alone time with Laney."

"Obviously," Corey remarks, bopping my nose.

"So then I hacked into your phone's messaging account to read all of your texts. By the way, '_Corne_y' is your password, really? Anyway. I then stayed up all night reading what you texted Laney so I knew what you would do tomorrow."

"And you couldn't have just read it all the morning _after_?" I ask sarcastically.

"... Yes. That would have been smarter..." Kin looks stumped that he didn't think of it.

"So we stayed up all night, for no reason!" Kon yells.

"No. I found out exactly what Corey was planning. So I knew where to be."

"What do you mean, 'where to be?'" Corey asks.

Kin and Kon both smirk.

"Tell me Laney, how was Barney today? Did he seem odd? And how did he get around so fast?" Kin asks while peering under his glasses.

"And Corey, there were two lifeguards. Correct? And two other people on the Ferris Wheel? Both of which, somewhat resembling Kin and myself?" Kon asks smartly.

"You spied on us the whole time!" I realise. "How could they! The lying jerks!" I think.

"Not only that, we took pictures of you and everything!" Kon says, reverting to his less-smart self again.

Corey runs to the computer, turns it on to see that there has been nearly twenty photos of me and him, uploaded to our band's Facebook account. With the quote, "#Corney" on all of the images.

Kin explains some more, "So, I made a Barney-Robot that I could control via remote, meaning I could supervise you _and_ set the mood. Why else would Barney have given you a connected straw? Or such expensive tickets to the fair?"

"As for the beach and Fun Fair being so empty. We managed to clear the beach out pretty easy. Dressed up as sharks and monsters and everyone ran away! There was screaming girls everywhere! And at the fair we advertised that the romantic rides were closed. Leaving them to only be used by you two, and us, to watch the show!" Kon explains.

Corey remains silent for a bit. Before asking, "So you planned how everything would go today?"

"Yes, I even built a weather controlling machine to make it the perfect day."

Corey then does something unexpected. He hugs the twins. "You two are legends!" He says enthusiastically.

I go and check the computer. There are some very cute photos of Corey.

"Hey Kin, can I have some of these photos? So I can have my own wallpaper of Corey." I ask.

"Uhh... I don't see why not Laney." He replies.

Corey does the same thing. "Only these aren't for my wallpaper. These are just to keep. As for my wallpaper..."

He walks up to me, hugs me close and I kiss his cheek. He then takes a selfie.

"Now _that_, will be a cute wallpaper." Corey says as he kisses me on the lips.

Not a bad day all up. Sure it was cliche and cheesy. But I loved it.

Heck, I'd even say it was _CORNEY_.

**The End**

**hey guys! Finally uploaded the final chapter! I'll hopefully start a new story sometime soon... As for right now. Im a massive cricket fan. I play it and watch it all the time. And anyone who has watched cricket in the ,sat few days will know about the tragedy that happened merely days ago. Phil Hughes, was struck down by a bouncer (high ball) that hit him in the head, and knocked him out. He has now been pronounced dead. **

**Even though he would never have read this, R.I.P Philip Hughes, the Australian Cricketer. I'm sure that his family would be very sad and shocked right now. Also, spare a thought for the man who bowled the ball, Sean Abbott. I'm sure he is going through some very tough times right now**

**So thanks for reading guys, and remember Phil Hughes.**

**byeeeeeee**


End file.
